Diving In
by c1araoswa1d
Summary: Tumblr Whouffle Prompt: Could you plz write a lemony 11/Clara one? (Author: Interesting things happen when Clara finds the Doctor skinny dipping in his pool.)


Sometimes she wandered around at night, when she couldn't sleep – when she couldn't decide if it should be night or day and was simply exhausted by their adventure, but not actually tired enough to sleep – and she found herself in random rooms. Rooms that seemed somewhat familiar, like maybe she'd been in them before, and tonight it happened to be the pool.

Except the pool happened to be occupied.

She smiled at the man swimming underneath the dimly lit waters, arms crossing her grey tank top as she considered him, moving swiftly across the pool. Clara dropped her arms and then tucked her thumbs into the bottoms of her pajamas, yanking them just enough over her hips so they fell to the ground so she could step out of them.

Nice dip in the pool, she thought to herself with a smile as she dipped her toes to test the water, finding it just warm enough to close her eyes. She moved over the steps, chuckling at the Doctor just as he reached the side of the pool furthest from her until she was fully submerged and could freely swim towards him.

"Hey," she called, paddling idly underneath her the way she'd learned as a child.

His body jerked in the water as he turned to face her with a shocked expression as he gasped her name and she laughed, until he raised a hand and smirked deviously, nodding to tell her, "I'm not wearing pants."

Clara stopped, glancing automatically into the water before she raised her eyebrows and then looked back up at him, mouth falling open to repeat, "You're not in pants."

"Bit naked," he elaborated.

"Quite a bit," she replied.

Then she planted her feet down and took a breath. She figured she had three options. Firstly, she could get out of the pool, except she liked the pool – it was warm and working wonders for her aching muscles. Secondly, she could divide the pool – lanky fool in the deep end; herself in the shallows, which were awfully deep to her. Thirdly, she could turn that grin of his on its head…

Clara's smile grew just as the Doctor's faded and she reached into the water to tug her knickers free from her body, flicking them in his direction and she watched him gulp as they floated harmlessly towards him. Strip of red fabric that he plucked out of the water and gently placed on the edge of the pool. Then Clara pulled her top off, slinging it behind her so that it landed with a wet flop just beside the steps and she glared at him, one eyebrow raised in a sort of dare as her bare breasts sat just at water level.

"Race you to the other side of the pool," she called.

He straightened, eyes darting between her chest and her face, and she could see his mind working rapidly as he slung his arms to and fro, asking, "To the other side of the side I'm on, or long ways, or are we racing across from one another as we're sort of across from one another – though you would have a fair bit of advantage, as you're already a few feet from…"

Clara dove into the water, feeling the cooler air slap across her bum just before she completely submerged herself and began swimming as fast as she could into the deep section. She smiled into the water as she heard him cry her name and then there was a splash. And a wild commotion that made her stop and turn and she had to burst to the surface to laugh just as he swam by her, slowing suddenly as he realized she hadn't continued swimming.

And Clara knew, watching him linger, that he'd taken a moment to look her over before his head bobbed slowly to the surface, fingers wiping at the water in his eyes as she teased, "You're blushing."

His cheeks went scarlet and he moved towards her, suddenly looking frustrated as he spat, "You stopped swimming; I was concerned you were in distress. Fatigue, cramps…" his hand splashed up water.

"That all?"

"Also thought you might be bluffing. As soon as I start swimming towards you, you'd take off and beat me by cheating!" He pointed a finger.

Clara swam closer. "I would never cheat," she scoffed.

"Never cheat!?" He gestured at the steps, "You…" he shook his head, "You…" he moved closer and Clara inhaled at their sudden proximity. He whispered, "You got naked, unexpectedly, and then called a race, I'd say that's a bit like cheating."

"Being distracted by my breasts is not me cheating, it's you being a man."

"And being a woman, you know how to manipulate that quite well."

"What?" Clara spat, then she turned away with a smile before glancing back at him, watching him treading water mere inches from her. "We're fighting over a race."

"And you being naked," he shrugged.

"You're naked; don't see me all going on about it."

He swam closer and then told her quietly, knowingly, "You peeked." Then he tilted his head and smirked because he could see the red now staining her face. "Twice."

Swallowing roughly, Clara nodded and allowed, "So we're even then, and it's fair to say I won."

With a laugh, he questioned, "Won? How?"

"If you hadn't," she splashed up water around her, "I'd have gotten to the edge of the pool before you."

"I was swimming," he told her, chin jutting out and plunking into the water.

She smiled, "You were thrashing about like a dying fish."

"I was catching up," the Doctor frowned, then he watched her as she continued to smirk and he asked, "Are you taking amusement in my swimming style?"

Clara shook her head and she swam back away from him, but he matched her strokes, following her to the edge of the pool where she bumped her back lightly and then held to the cement base and simply smiled. Reaching out, he took hold of the pool's rim on either side of her head as her lips curved further upwards. It was oddly seductive and the Doctor was acutely aware of how it was affecting him.

"Is this the dance we're going to do the entire time you're aboard the Tardis?" He asked her quietly.

Clara shrugged, bringing her feet up to drift around his backside as she sighed, "You mean to say we've begun a dance?" She sighed and looked between them as her heels tentatively brushed at his skin. "Doctor, I would have to say we've just been on the sidelines, merely waiting for a song to start."

And with those words, his head plunged underneath the water, lingering just in front of her as she waited, glancing to the side and then back again. Clara watched him as he remained there a long moment, as if analyzing her to decipher the best strategy to play her game, and then he came up for a breath, giving her a smirk that sent a spark through her body.

His hands drifted to hers and he leaned forward to breath, "Hold tight," into her right ear before he dropped down again, but this time, his hands went down with him, palms sliding over her arms and shoulders and slipping into the water. They held gently to her sides, dropping to her waist and just before she could question him, his lips were on her, hungrily, and surprisingly knowingly, over her right nipple and then her left and she almost lost her grip on the pool's edge.

Clara wanted desperately to take hold of his shoulders, but if she let go, she knew, they would simply begin to float and when he came back up, eyes darkly on hers, she was nodding her shocked approval. He dipped into the water again, this time sucking at the space across her stomach, hands kneading her backside and Clara edged her elbows out of the water to help her keep hold so she didn't sink with him.

When he came up for air again, he did so with a kiss she exhaled into, feeling him pressing firmly into her right thigh, and when he let his tongue slide across her bottom lip, she could only make a small squeak of pleasure as he slid his length into the space between her legs several times, slowly, watching her as her eyelids fluttered.

"Has the song begun yet, Clara?" He asked lightly.

Delicately enough, just as the warmth of him edged itself over her smoothly as she tried to follow with her body, and she uttered a hushed, "Yes."

He fell underneath the water and this time, she shouted out as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and buried himself in her, teasing her deftly with his tongue. Clara slapped the flooring at her right and ducked her head enough that her nose touched the water and then, with one swift nudge of his chin, she craned back and cried out, listening to her voice echo through the room.

The Doctor slipped away and then floated back up, smiling at her as she tried to regain her breath and he pressed himself flush against her, right hand snaking around her back to ask quickly, "Is it a good song, Clara?"

Her forehead touched against his and her left arm came around his shoulder as she nodded, telling him, "Yes, Doctor, it is a very good song."

"Shall we dance, Clara?" He whispered, hands already under her thighs, pulling them apart so he could drift into the space between them.

"Please," she hissed, feeling him tease at her before he chuckled and tested her with a shallow dip into her, and then further, enough so he could bring his free hand up to hold to the wall she was losing her grip on.

Clara opened her mouth as he pushed into her, gliding into her like waves that slowly lapped at her and then built, crashing into her as she clung to him, listening to him grunting at her neck. He peppered her with kisses, one for each eager thrust she met with a soft moan and soon it began to feel like a race in its own right. Her heart beat pounding in her chest, a quickening rhythm to match his movements until she pinched her eyes shut and exploded around him.

He released a strangled cry and she matched it as she felt him meet his end with her and then they went silent, the only noise in the room their panting, quieting as the moments ticked on. Clara kissed his shoulder and then up his neck and finally met his mouth, kissing him gently as he continued to exhale roughly, eyes closed, body jerking slightly. She smiled then, hand coming up to stroke his face as she admitted, "I think I'm ready for a nap."

The Doctor chuckled, green eyes opening to look into hers as he replied, "I think I know a bed."

Grinning, she shrugged as he moved in closer to her, and sighed, "Another dance?"

He nodded and nudged her nose with his, "Definitely another dance."


End file.
